Grammy
Grammy is the sixth episode of Drake & Josh. Synopsis When Audrey, Walter, and Meganleave the house for the weekend, Drake and Josh's hopes and dreams of a parent-free weekend are dashed when Josh's grandma comes to babysit, much to Drake's dismay and Josh's delight. Drake wants to go to the Rock Shock concert with Scottie, Rina, and Paul, but his parents forbid it. Even his bandmates also can't go too because the tickets are all sold out. Drake then asks Grammy if he can hang with his friends the following night. She informs him that his parents made it clear to her that he is not to attend the Rock Shock concert. Grammy then makes a deal with Drake. If he beats her at a basketball game, he can go with his friends as long as he, Scottie, Rina, and Paul do not go to Rock Shock. Fortunately, Drake wins, but breaks his promise to Grammy and goes to the concert with his friends after Rina and Paul told him that Scottie finally got them tickets for the concert despite his parents ordering him to stay home and all the tickets being sold out. However, once there, he finds out that the tickets his friends had are counterfeit because Scottie illegally photocopied the tickets. The four are all detained. Drake calls Josh and makes him promise not to tell Grammy about the problem he is in. Unfortunately, Josh comes in with Grammy and Josh explained that Grammy found out because she was listening through the other phone in the kitchen, much to Drake's dismay. Grammy has to pay a $200 fine to prevent Drake from going to jail and is disgusted after she found out what he and his friends had done. She inadvertently reveals that she let Drake win the basketball game so he could go out with his bandmates as Josh felt bad for Drake for Grammy giving him a hard time. Drake doesn't believe her and decides to play again, under the condition that if he wins, no one tells his parents about the concert. However, if he loses, he has to tell his parents about Rock Shock. Drake, unfortunately, loses the basketball game and is forced to tell his parents that he went to Rock Shock against their permission. Before his parents come home, Drake pays back Grammy the $200 she paid for the fine. Just as Drake was about to tell his parents about Rock Shock, Grammy stops him after seeing that Drake really felt sorry about what happened and instead tells them that she beat him at basketball. Drake plays along and says she beat him bad. His parents and Megan pick on him for losing basketball to Grammy. Before Grammy leaves, she goes to the boys' room to say goodbye. Drake has a talk with her about why she decided to cover for him with his parents. She admits to him that she has a soft spot for musicians. Before walking out, she tells Drake to practice his jump shot, and Josh to practice not getting hit in the face with the ball. After Grammy leaves the room, Josh closes the door and turns around to Drake with a smile bestowed upon his face. He makes Drake admit that he likes his Grammy, and he openly admits that he does. Category:Drake & Josh episodes